One Night Only
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: AU (no Raxacoricofalapatorian Lord Mayors, no T3 Hub under the Plass). While the Doctor's refueling the TARDIS in Cardiff for 24 hours, Jack goes off to enjoy what the 21st century has to offer. What he finds makes Jack want to stay... but he's only there for one night.
1. Chapter 1

"21st century… seems kinda nice here. Less bombs than the previous one anyway… right?"

"On this island, anyway," the Doctor said.

"Whadda they do for fun?" Jack asked.

"I get the feeling you'll find out before long."

"Does that mean I have planet-leave?"

"Got nothing to do here for 24 hours. Why not?"

"Great, thanks! So what's on here… in Cardiff?"

"How should I know? Last time I was around here for any amount of time this was still all docks. There's a tourist office, apparently, down on that boardwalk. I'd ask them."

"Alright. See ya later, then, Doc!" Jack grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the TARDIS onto oval. He headed toward the bay where a boardwalk edged the waterside. Down one way was a practically non-descript doorway, apparently to the tourist office the Doctor recommended. Jack didn't hold much hope of finding any really interesting diversions there, but figured he might at least get an idea what to _avoid_.

Jack actually felt silly walking up to the tourist office. He traveled centuries of time and space, abandoned the Time Agency and made life as a confidence man, he'd even survived the invasion of his home that tore his family apart… and now he was actually going to ask about _attractions_ in a 21st century Earth second-rate city. He wondered what the inevitable part-time pensioner manning the office would say if he asked where the 'racy' side of town was.

* * *

Ianto checked his watch and poured coffee. How could it be only 2:07? Some days were so damn dull he had no idea how he made it to 4:00 without resorting to self-torture just to break the monotony. He'd already gone completely OCD on tidying up the pamphlets and brochures, removing any outdated fliers, and rewriting the office's own recommended attractions list. He was half tempted to upturn the contents of his desk just to have something to clean up.

When the bell jingled on the door, Ianto hoped to hell the information seeker would be one asking for a week's worth of things to do and places to eat.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Cardiff!" Ianto said enthusiastically, stepping through the awful bead-curtain he kept meaning to replace. "What can I help you find?" Ianto's next thought was '_please tell me I didn't say "wow" out loud at any point just there_!'

* * *

Jack took a deep breath when a tall, attractive man in a gorgeous suit stepped out. Ok, so definitely _not_ a pensioner. He couldn't help his grin.

"Actually, I think I already found it."

Ianto smiled politely. It wasn't the first time an overly-friendly, overly-handsome, massively-ego'd American handed him a line. Ianto took a city map from the rack, unfolded it, and took an orange highlighter from his top pocket. "You'll want Charles Street."

"And what's on Charles Street?" Jack asked, leaning in.

"Pubs and clubs. Most of them, um… _friendly_."

"Oh, I see. Well, I've never been in Cardiff before. Maybe you wouldn't mind showing me around? When do you get off? I'd love to buy you a drink for your trouble."

Ianto was sure the American was spending all his innuendos in one go. He had to admit to himself that he really didn't mind. The guy was hot, with his infectious grin and mischievous eyes, and he wore a really nice aftershave. One of the perks of running the tourist office was that any guys he met were guaranteed to be no more than short-term flings. He could fool himself into believing it all meant nothing, it was almost like just being a good host. Someday he'd find another girl who he felt about like he did Lisa; then everything would be alright. Till then, he could just indulge his other inclinations with no attachments.

"I close up here at 4:00, sir," Ianto smiled.

"Can ya make it 3:50?" Jack asked.

"I'm typically very punctual, sir."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Jack leered.

"How about 3:55?"

Jack winked. "Perfect. Any place you recommend for shopping while I wait? Dying to pick up some new clothes."

"Top Shop's always a good choice if you're going casual. Or perhaps something a bit smarter?" Ianto asked, subconsciously tugging at his sleeve.

"I think I'll go for casual. You've got smart covered. Love the suit, by the way."

"I do my best, sir."

"So… 3:55. I'll meet you here?"

Ianto nodded.

"Great. Just one more thing."

Ianto raised his eyebrows attentively.

"Can I get your name?"

Ianto grinned. "Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Jones Ianto Jones," Jack teased. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said, offering his hand. "You can call me Jack… or Captain, if you prefer."

Ianto took Jack's hand and said, "A pleasure, Jack. Or, I presume it will be."

Jack laughed suggestively. "I can practically guarantee. See you later, Mr. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 31st, Ianto Jones.**

* * *

"Well, hello again, tiger," Jack smiled at Ianto as he locked up the tourist office then joined Jack on a bench on the boardwalk.

"I see you went for Top Shop. Nice. Kind of… Oklahoma farm-boy."

"Oh, that's about the furthest thing from me. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Not in particular."

"Ok. So... I think you were gonna show me around. And I was thinking, maybe we could do drinks, get a bite, find someplace fun – maybe that Charles Street you mentioned – and… uh, see where things go."

"I'm game," Ianto said. "What sort of places would you prefer for a drink? If you're looking for the stereotypical 'pub' thing, probably not much right here by the bay."

"I'm up for anything at all. And money's absolutely no object."

"Oh. Handsome _and_ rich, is it?"

Jack winked.

"You like cocktails, then?"

"I _love_ cocktails."

"There's a nice place right up here in the quay."

"I'm yours to lead," Jack said, standing an offering his arm.

Ianto held back an eye-roll at the Yank's attempt at gallantry. It was pretty adorable, though. Ianto took Jack's arm and led him up the steps to a posh-looking restaurant and lounge with a great view of the bay.

They took seats at the bar and Jack ordered a dry martini. Ianto went for a basic gin and tonic.

"Good drinks," Jack said, taking a sip. "Much better than my last martini. Which nearly was my _last_ martini," he said, before reminding himself not to get into details.

"Sounds dangerous," Ianto said. "So… Captain. Is that military or pilot?"

"Both, actually."

"Oh, so you're RAF. Or, Air Force, I suppose."

"I was RAF, volunteer, actually."

"Are you stationed here?"

"Uh… no. I'm more… freelance these days."

"Freelance military? Sounds mercenary, more like."

"Not quite. More along the line of 'security.'"

"Oh, I see. How long are you in Cardiff, then?"

Jack grinned and leaned in. "As long as I am everywhere else," he whispered seductively, before popping the olive from his drink into his mouth and sucking on it.

After a moment, Ianto realized he was staring at Jack's mouth rather blatantly. Jack didn't seem to mind and just smiled at him.

"To answer your question properly, though, I'm only here for 24 hours."

"Layover?" Ianto asked, hoping he didn't sound too disappointed.

"You could call it that," Jack grinned. Rose's sort-of boyfriend was right about that 'Innuendo Squad' thing, but this was too easy even for the Squad Captain.

"Here on business or pleasure?"

"I combine the two whenever possible. Do you dance, Ianto Jones?"

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, depends on the style."

"Any of those places on Charles Street for dancing?"

"Yeah. A few of them are pop music, which you might get a better dance out of then the ones that are just constant electronic music."

"Maybe we can go for a little of both," Jack suggested.

"Sure. Fancy a walk around the area when we're done here? Let you see a bit of the bayside and maybe decide what you'd like for dinner."

"That sounds great," Jack said, liking the idea of walking with Ianto, and really looking forward to going dancing with him later.

* * *

"Well, I've certainly had a lot of fun tonight," Jack said, raising his voice to be heard over the pulsing music as he handed Ianto a beer.

"So have I. It was a pretty dull day before you turned up."

"Always happy to help," Jack grinned. "Maybe one more dance before calling it a night?"

"Sure," Ianto smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, yeah. I was staying with a friend, actually."

"And will this friend be disappointed if you go stopout? Um… let me rephrase that… I mean if you -"

"Stay out all night?"

"Yeah."

"No. He won't be at all disappointed. Not that kind of friend."

"Alright, then. We've probably had enough to drink, but I can offer a night-cap if you like."

"I think what I want isn't more alcohol. Do you know, Mr. Jones, we've been out all evening now… and I haven't kissed you once?"

"Maybe you should, sort of, do something about that," Ianto suggested.

"I think I will," Jack grinned, pulling Ianto in close and letting the kiss go a little deeper than he usually would in such a crowded place. He found it incredibly difficult to stop once he started.

"I think we should have that last dance someplace more intimate," Ianto said. Jack's kiss made his heart-rate spike and he desperately wanted more.

"Yeah," Jack said, still in a bit of a daze from the kiss. "Lead the way."

This was the part Ianto hated. That moment of clarity after leaving a club and hailing a cab back to his with a stranger. That moment of limbo when the chill night air seemed to sober him up just enough to ask himself what he was doing. It was probably the eighth time it had happened just since he'd taken over the tourist office a year ago. And every time he'd told himself 'it's not _men_… just _this_ one.' Ianto could almost believe that this time – Jack was definitely unlike anybody else he'd ever brought home.

'You don't even know him, Jones. He could a drug-dealer or something for all you know! All this "freelance" stuff and "unlimited" funds,' Ianto berated himself on the short, quiet cab ride. 'It's only one night he's here anyway. It's _just_ sex.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke sometime in the night. For a moment, he was afraid to open his eyes. Then he realized that it actually wasn't a nightmare that had stirred him; for once there had been no screams on the beaches of Boeshane, no seeing his best friend die, no impending death sentence. Jack felt the arm across his chest and remembered where he was – in bed with what was surely one of the 21st century's most gorgeous males. What a stroke of luck it had been finding him first thing!

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and cuddled close. Jack smiled warmly as Ianto cuddled back without actually waking. As Jack drifted back to sleep, he wished he could have something special like this all the time.

* * *

Ianto woke up still in Jack's arms and for the briefest moment he let himself think how nice it would be waking up like that every day. Waking up beside a dashing, handsome man who had been such an attentive lover…. That couldn't happen though, Ianto reminded himself. Sighing, Ianto sat up and shoved that feeling of wanting down a little deeper.

"Morning, tiger," Jack murmured from the pillow as he reached out to stroke Ianto's back.

"Good morning," Ianto said.

"Anybody ever tell you you've got beautiful vowels?" Jack grinned.

"I think that is a first," Ianto said, unable to quash a laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh, too," Jack said.

Ianto pretended not to hear that compliment. "You take coffee?"

"Yeah." Jack wondered how long it had been since he'd had a really good cup of coffee. Even officers couldn't get much in '41 and before that Jack had been on the run too much to stop at any other coffee-producing planets.

"I'll put some on and just have a quick shower, if you don't mind. Help yourself to anything I have in, ok?" Ianto said, quickly pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and an old ice hockey t-shirt.

Ianto didn't seem like much of a morning person, so Jack just nodded and took his time getting up. By the time he wandered into Ianto's kitchen for coffee, Ianto was already in the shower. Jack poured himself a cup and started to look through Ianto's fridge before taking a sip. Ianto's coffee was so good Jack actually sighed out loud. Jack got an idea and started pulling things out of the fridge. By the time Ianto came out from the shower, Jack had set the table for two and was making up a couple of plates for them.

"Jack… you didn't have to do that," Ianto said, amazed.

"I know," Jack smiled, putting the plates on the table. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto's freshly shaved cheek. "For the best damn cup of coffee I've had in a really long time."

Ianto smiled and sat down to breakfast that he rarely bothered doing for himself. "This is really nice, Jack. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack said. "Do you work today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm in at 10."

"Ok," Jack said. He'd been hoping Ianto might have the afternoon off so they could enjoy a little more time together before Jack headed off with the Doctor and (presumably) Rose again. Suddenly, the thought of leaving made Jack feel terrible. Ianto didn't strike Jack as much of an action-adventure guy, somehow Jack couldn't see Ianto cruising the galaxies and fighting to keep planets safe from the likes of weevil infestations and cyberman invasions, so he probably wouldn't like traveling in the TARDIS. Jack wondered if he could convince himself to stay in one place, though…. Ianto was talking about the history of Cardiff and how much the bay had changed in recent years and Jack tried to pay attention. It wasn't easy for thinking how gorgeous and special Ianto was.

"Ianto?" Jack said, hoping he wasn't being really rude by interrupting.

'His eyes are glazing over… he probably wants me to stop wittering about bayside ecosystems,' Ianto told himself. He'd figured if he kept chatting about nothing personal, Jack wouldn't get a chance to talk him back into the bedroom before work. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to leave today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I just met you, I know that. And I never lose my head like this. But I don't want to leave. There's something about you, I don't know what it is, but… I feel like I'm falling in love."

Ianto looked away. "You can't. You said you're only here 24 hours…."

"Yeah, that was the plan. But, you know, the thing about being freelance… I don't _have_ to go. I can decide to stay."

Ianto took a deep breath. "But you shouldn't, Jack. You _should_ go. See, Jack… I'm not what you think I am. I'm not… I'm not queer. Really. I'm not gay."

"Well, I didn't say you were. But, I gotta tell you, you definitely seemed like you knew what you were doing last night."

Ianto shut his eyes. "It's not like that. Sometimes I just… I enjoy being with guys sometimes, but I'm not… I don't fall in love. Not with men. That's just sex. The only person I ever loved was Lisa, and she died."

"Ianto, I'm sorry you lost someone, but that doesn't mean you won't ever love again."

"I know that. But not men."

"I get it," Jack said bitterly. "It's a 21st century thing, isn't it? Last century it wasn't 'sodomy' as long as _you _were doing the fucking. Now it's ok as long as you don't fall in love."

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, actually, you kinda did. Well, at least you stay clean, Mr. Jones, I'll give you that. Maybe I better go."

Ianto opened his mouth to apologize but thought twice. Maybe it was better if Jack just left. Ianto followed Jack into the bedroom, feeling awful. Picking up Jack's wallet from the nightstand, he handed it to Jack, hoping Jack understood.

Jack quickly pocketed the psychic paper Ianto had thought was a wallet and headed for the door without saying goodbye. At least it wasn't far back to where the TARDIS was parked and Jack could cool down on the walk.

* * *

Jack threw off his jacket as he stepped into the police box. "How much longer we got?" he barked.

"Few hours," the Doctor said, appearing around a corner. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Jack grumbled.

"Oh, so this is you on a _good_ day?"

Jack glared. "I'll be glad to leave this planet. They get so hung up on their little categories… and when something doesn't fit, they just can't fucking handle it."

"Ah. Not always as flexible with the dancing, huh?"

"Oh, he was _flexible_. Just couldn't…. I don't know. It was only one night anyway. Fun while it lasted," Jack said resignedly, pulling the psychic paper from his back pocket before sitting down. Jack laughed bitterly looking at it. Ianto had handed it to him, so there was probably an untrained message transmitted. Jack wondered what it was, and if he wanted to know. Figuring it didn't matter anyway, Jack flipped it open. Inside it read:

_I'm sorry. I want you to stay as well, but I'm so scared of how this feels._

"Sometimes flexibility can feel like breaking… if you don't know you can bend," the Doctor said, fiddling with the atomic absorption spectrometer at the console.

"What does it take for someone to know that?" Jack said quietly.

"Sometimes just being told, or being shown, it's ok."

"I don't know if I can convey that in a few minutes."

"So take your time. You've _got_ time. As much of it as you want, right there on your wrist."

"How much do you know about vortex manipulators?"

"I know they aren't 'molecularly bonded to your DNA' or whatever that line of banana oil was."

"Hey, I had to say that! Standard Time Agent security protocol – never let anyone know you can take them any place, any time or they _never_ shut up asking for a lift. You might wanna try some security protocol on that front yourself, phone-box man."

"Jack. Are you going to go talk to him, or sit here sniping at me all day?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack ran down the boardwalk to the tourist office, hoping Ianto wouldn't be furious enough to push him into the bay.

"Ianto!" he called, rushing into the tourist office and finding it empty.

A frowning Ianto appeared in the beaded doorway leading to a side room. "I was making coffee. Jack… I think we agreed to let this go."

"Well I changed my mind. I've never been one to back down easily, not from something I think is worth it."

"This isn't worth it," Ianto said firmly. "There's nothing in it. It was a pleasant diversion."

"Pleasant it was, but it _wasn't_ a diversion. I really believe that. I don't go around falling head over heels – I know what a diversion is, I've had plenty, but I've never felt like this."

"How can you feel like that after one night?"

"Does it _have_ to take longer than that?"

"Of course it does! Jack… what if we ended up hating one another? You'd be so bitter that you'd wasted your time with me."

"Come on, it's not like we're stuck in a time-loop. I mean, been there!"

"You what?"

"Never mind. I just mean we aren't stuck together. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. We shake hands, say 'so long, it was nice,' and get on with it. Okay. But what if we don't give it a try? I'd always regret it, I know that."

"I don't even know you. You don't know me."

"That's why I want to stay, so we can get to know one another. It's not just your looks or that you were good in bed. I enjoyed being around you – a _lot_. Ianto… what are you afraid of?"

Ianto looked away. "I'm not afraid. I just… it's not something I should do. I know that."

"Why?" Jack asked gently, stepping around Ianto's desk to clasp his shoulder. "What would happen if we had feelings for one another? Something bad?"

"But I loved Lisa," Ianto insisted.

"And it would feel like you were betraying her if you felt that way about someone else?"

"Maybe," Ianto said, not entirely convinced himself. "But I loved her… so how can I feel that way about… about a guy?"

Jack sighed. "Oh, those categories. Why isn't it ok to like _both_ around here? Ianto… we've established that you've been with guys before, right?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "Yes," he said shortly.

"So, there's some attraction there?"

"Sometimes."

"Ok. Is there that much of a jump from there to arguing over who's going to do the dishes and sorting socks and rolling eyes at one another's idea of humor?"

Ianto shut his eyes tighter. "That's when it becomes 'queer'," Ianto mumbled.

"I don't mean to be funny, but honestly, I haven't been here all that long and I have yet to understand what 'queer' means. At first I thought it just meant counterfeit but I don't get what that has to do with relationships, unless it's about those fake Hollywood-relationships or lying about how you feel, but as far as I can tell, people who are considered 'queer' are the ones being honest -"

"Come on, Jack. Maybe things are a little different in Illinois or wherever you're from, but don't tell me no one ever called you 'queer' or 'fag' or whatever."

"Actually, things are a lot different where I'm from, Ianto. And who people are attracted to or fall in love with… nobody would ever laugh at that or hurt someone over it. Mainly because nobody's so afraid of their own attractions that they need to attack someone else's."

Ianto laughed shortly. "Yeah, where are you from, then? Oz?"

"No, I'm from Boeshane."

"You don't sound Irish."

"Boeshane's not in Ireland," Jack snickered. "Actually, Boeshane's not even there yet. Well, it is, physically, but it won't be discovered and called Boeshane for another 500 years."

Ianto stared for nearly a full minute. "Sleeping with a man wasn't bad enough. He's got to be a stalker _and_ psychotic. Oh god."

"I'm _not_ a stalker. And not psychotic. At least, not under usual conditions. Anybody who's done some of the things I've done probably isn't a model of mental health. But I don't ever _want_ to hurt anybody who isn't actively trying to kill me. That's why I got the hell out of the Time Agency."

Ianto crossed his arms. "Time Agency, is it? Ok… tell me a bit about that?" Ianto hoped to keep Jack calm and talking until he could slip in a call to the police. Anybody going around talking about being from the future probably needed some very specialized care over in Providence Park.

Jack grinned. "You have no reason to believe that, I know. But look… weird things happen all the time, right? Big stuff, like ships and airplanes, disappears without a trace. And this," Jack said, pulling the psychic paper from his pocket. "What does this say?"

"You've a level Q(S) security clearance for work in Washington, DC?"

"Interesting," Jack said, eyebrows raised. "Oh, now I remember! Bond movies, I saw them in your apartment," he grinned.

"Are you saying you're a spy?" Ianto said, starting to feel weary.

"Nah, not me. Not anymore. Here," he handed the psychic paper to Ianto. "Have a good look at it."

"Looks real. Not that I'd know a forgery if I saw one."

"Well, it isn't a 'forgery,' but can you see those little distortions if you look really close? Those are fractals. This is called psychic paper and I can make it tell you whatever you want to know. Now, when you hand it back to me, because you haven't been trained to use this, it'll tell me what _you_ want me to know. Works on chip-and-pin, too – hence the unlimited funds, which isn't strictly ethical, but what the hell. You only live once, right? When you handed it to me this morning, you unknowingly left me a message that said you wanted me to stay but were afraid of your feelings."

Ianto handed the psychic paper back to Jack with a blank stare.

Jack opened the flap and grinned. "How can somebody so hot be so completely barking mad?" he quoted. "Yeah, see, if you were trained to use this, it probably would have said something close to what it said when Rose handed it to me the other day."

"Jack… honestly, you seem nice, but I really think you need help. For your own sake. There's no shame in it, please trust me -"

"I can prove it," Jack said, pushing up his left sleeve. "And I notice you didn't ask why I wear this _and_ a watch."

"Figured you were just into leather."

Jack laughed and winked. "We'll discuss that later. This is a vortex manipulator. It can take me any place, any _time_. It's kinda like a Ducati – fast and flash, but not great for long trips. Still, it gets me around." Jack opened the flap. "You got a stopwatch or something?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna be gone for exactly 54 seconds. Time me."

Ianto reached into the top drawer of his desk and took out the watch his granddad had left him, wondering why he was humouring Jack… and why the phrase 'time me' sounded so sexy when Jack said it. Ianto looked up at Jack, his thumb on the button, and nodded.

"Now," Jack said, pushing a button on his wrist strap and disappearing. Precisely 55.1 seconds later, Jack reappeared with a flower that looked like it had been covered in metallic spray-paint in his hand.

"That wasn't 54 seconds, spaceman," Ianto said. "It was 55.1. It's errors like that make space programs so dangerous."

"I bring you a daisy from the silver fields of Argentona and you still don't believe me? Alright… want to try a quick jump for yourself? Just five minutes ahead in time, no relocation – that's what gives newbies the spins."

"Do you mean 'Argentina?'"

"Nope. Argentona. It's a colony out by… well, never mind. You wanna take a jump?"

"_Another_ parlor trick?"

Jack sighed, looking genuinely hurt. It would figure he'd end up falling for somebody from a time and planet totally unable to deal with time-travelers. "I guess I should have kept misleading you. Let you think I was a 'normal' person from your time. Which is worse, going to bed with another man or going to bed with an alien, huh? I'm sorry you don't believe me, Ianto. I didn't want to lie to you. I guess maybe you can't accept who I am one way or another. I just started to think I could settle down with somebody like you. It was kinda nice not waking up from a nightmare but from having somebody nice with me."

"Jack…."

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have expected anybody to understand. This planet is years away from official extraterrestrial contact and there's still a lot of exploration left undone. You're not ready. I get that. I'll just go on back with the Doctor and tag along wherever he and Rose are going. Just do me a favor, please, and don't limit yourself. 'Cause your next 'Lisa'… could be _anybody_. And I wouldn't want you to miss that."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but there's someone at the door…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tissue warning?**

* * *

"Yeah. That's ok. I'm going. Hi, Doc," Jack said, turning and heading for the door before catching himself. "Doc? What is it? We're ready?"

"Not quite. Hi. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said to Ianto.

"His doctor?" Ianto asked. 'Psychiatric care…' Ianto thought, 'I knew it.'

The Doctor glanced at Jack who was standing in the doorway looking like a kicked puppy. "If you like. I was just coming to find out how things were going and if I'd need to get a bigger room sorted. Thing is, last time I had to do that, half the library ended up in the pool. She's a little temperamental about unexpected guests at her age."

"No need, Doc. It's just gonna be me," Jack said.

"Oh. Well, what about a dime tour, then? Betting your Mr. Jones has never been on-board a TARDIS. You didn't use that vortex puddle-jumper on him, did you? Probably made the poor bloke sick."

"Don't think he's ready for this stuff, Doc," Jack said quietly.

"Yeah, right. I'm thinking this one's smarter than the average Welshman."

"Oi!" Ianto snapped. "What the hell's _that_ mean?!"

The Doctor grinned. "See how to provoke a response, Jack? So, how 'bout it, Mr. Jones? Look around the TARDIS?"

It was almost a full 30 seconds Ianto spent looking between Jack and the Doctor. Finally he sighed and said, "Five minutes. Then I've got to get back here."

"Fantastic! I'm parked right up here."

Ianto put up the "Back in 5 Minutes" sign on the door and locked the tourist office behind him. He glanced at Jack, who was still wearing a particularly doleful look that Ianto wished he hadn't caused. Trying a small smile, Ianto followed Jack's doctor.

"Where are you parked again?" Ianto asked. "I thought you were talking about a boat on the bay."

"The TARDIS isn't a boat. See?" the Doctor said, pointing toward the fountain.

"Where? Behind the fountain?"

"Nah! In front of it."

"What, that old police box?"

"Yep, that's it! Fantastic, isn't it?"

"It's… well, yeah, old-timey. I like that stuff. I'd thought of proposing something like this to the tourist board. Putting up around town some old-time stuff you don't see any more to generate interest. These could have tourist maps and information inside…. Except that might make me redundant. Doctor?" Ianto asked, as the Doctor stepped inside the blue box.

"Old-timey," the Doctor chuckled. "Come on in."

Jack had caught up to them by then and looked less than comfortable with the Doctor inviting Ianto into the TARDIS. If Ianto wasn't ok with vortex manipulators, what would stepping into a space-ship do to him?

Ianto stepped into the police box after the Doctor and nearly fell over. His first instinct was to jump back out of the box, but he felt rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed around the interior that definitely was _not_ old-timey.

"Hello," came a decidedly feminine voice behind Ianto. "Nice to see some serious style around here for a change. What's the occasion?" the blonde said, sliding passed Ianto and giving him a long look-over.

"Hello," Ianto said, inclining his head, his manners not failing even when he was practically in a state of shock.

"Oh, Welsh as well? Cute. I'm Rose…."

"You're already getting worse than him," the Doctor grumbled.

"What? Just saying hello."

"Exactly. Mr. Jones, this is Rose Tyler. He's a friend of Jack's."

"Jack has nice taste in friends," Rose said, grinning at Jack, who barely returned a smile. Rose's grin faded immediately. "What's up, then?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thought Mr. Jones would like to see a TARDIS instead of that brain-scrambler Jack uses."

"Does make ya a bit dizzy, Jack. Oughta warn people about that."

"I didn't take him anywhere!" Jack snapped. "I was _trying_ to prove I'm not crazy or a liar. I just got a little carried away, thought I found something I never had before. Not that it matters."

"If you could go any place, any time in the whole history of the universe, Mr. Jones, where would you go? Just one trip. Anything at all," the Doctor said.

"Why are you asking?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Just academic," the Doctor shrugged.

Ianto was silent for a few long moments. "I'd say goodbye to Lisa," he said quietly. "I wasn't there when she died. The one time she needed me the most."

"Can't change history, Mr. Jones," the Doctor said apologetically.

"I know that," Ianto said sadly. "Like you said, anyway… academic."

"Doctor," Rose said sharply.

"No, Rose, bad idea."

Rose's jaw was set, though, and her arms firmly crossed.

"He could, Ianto," Jack said softly, stepping to Ianto's side, but trying to give him enough space as well. "I could, for that matter, but… it'd be like the difference of riding in, say, an SUV as opposed to a -"

"Yeah, Ducati, you mentioned," Ianto said. "How is it we're all standing about talking about this stuff like it's real? And how is it so much bigger… well, that's less weird actually, optical deflection and all…. Probably a lot easier close to water."

"Told you he was smarter than the average Welshman," the Doctor said, earning a death glare from Ianto.

Jack couldn't help a smile despite his mood. Ianto was especially cute when annoyed.

Rose, however, was still giving the Doctor a very displeased look.

Finally, the Doctor sighed. "Maybe you were right about those security protocols, Jack," he said shaking his head.

Rose grinned triumphantly and reached for Ianto's arm to pull him aside for a quiet word. Jack stepped over to the TARDIS console to keep an eye on the altichronimeter. He kept stealing glances over at Ianto and Rose, though, giving Ianto encouraging smiles whenever he caught his eye.

After a while, Rose came over to the console and starting giving the Doctor information about their destination. Jack took her place beside Ianto almost immediately.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Jack asked quietly.

"I still think it's all mad, if that's what you mean. She seemed a little more… real, though, Rose. Did she really go back and save her dad's life?"

"I wasn't there, haven't known her that long. But… that should have created a -"

"Temporal paradox. That's what she said."

"Anyway, you and Rose are contemporaries, so… yeah. You'd probably 'get' her better than you do me and the Doc."

"Jack… a couple people in my family have been… that is, there's some history of…. My granddad, after gran died, used to say he saw her 'round the house still. Stuff like that. I've always been a bit scared of it happening to me."

"I understand," Jack said. "But that's not happening to you now. This is _real_, Ianto."

"Ianto?" Rose said. "Wanna come with me?"

Ianto hesitated for a moment before nodding and following Rose back out of the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Jack asked the Doctor quietly, not wanting to follow right away.

"M4 roadside," the Doctor said.

"Is this a good idea, Doctor?"

"I never think it's a good idea, but maybe I'm not always right."

Jack stood in the door of the TARDIS, cold wind biting at his face as he helplessly watched Ianto run to wrecked car and kneel beside the woman dying on the icy roadway. He heard Ianto cry her name and heard the agony in his voice.

* * *

"Ianto? Where did you come from?" Lisa breathed, hardly able to open her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now, it's ok now," Ianto said in a broken voice.

"It happened so fast…. There was ice…."

"I know. It wasn't your fault."

"Ianto… I don't think I'm gonna be ok."

"Lisa, don't -"

"I mean it. But, it's alright, Ianto, really. I'm glad you're here, I don't have to be alone."

"Lisa…," Ianto gasped, unable to hold it together anymore.

"You're a good man, Ianto. Don't be sad too long. You deserve to be happy."

"Lisa…."

"I love you, Ianto."

"I love you, Lisa," Ianto whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Don't forget about me?" She spoke so quietly Ianto had a difficult time hearing over the distant sirens of the approaching emergency vehicles.

"Never," Ianto sobbed openly.

"Ianto?" Rose called apologetically from the roadside. "We can't be here when…."

"Lisa? Lisa?"

The only response was Rose calling Ianto's name again.

Ianto folded in over Lisa's body, holding her tightly despite knowing he had to get out of there before anyone else arrived. "Goodbye… my best friend," he whispered shakily against Lisa's lips as a new round of tears flooded over. "I have to go now, too. Goodbye, my love," he said, gently lying her back down on the pavement and smoothing her hair into place the way that always made her muss it up again just to annoy him. Ianto kissed her brow one last time before slowly standing and taking a long breath. Closing his eyes, he hurried off the side of the road and right back into the TARDIS.

"I've just put on a big pot of tea," the Doctor said to Rose as she closed the TARDIS door behind her.

Ianto went directly to Jack's waiting hug and stayed there, silent, for a long time.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Ianto whispered eventually.

"It's ok," Jack assured him, kissing Ianto's forehead. "Strong cup of tea and let's get you home, ok?"

Ianto just nodded against Jack's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Ianto sat on the steps outside the Millennium Centre with cups of coffee.

"There's so much… isn't there, Jack?" Ianto said quietly after a long while.

"More than anyone can imagine. I've been there, it's been my life ever since I left home, and even I can't stretch my mind to conceive all that's out there in this universe. I think the Doctor knows… but then, he's a Time Lord."

"You said I shouldn't limit myself. So why would you limit yourself? Why would you want to stay here with me when you could be off exploring outer space?"

"Just what I said, Ianto. I've been doing that since I was 18. I always figured I'd settle down at some point. I'm… uh, in my 30s now. Good a time as any. And, for the record, I don't think I'd be _limiting_ myself at all staying here… not if I'm with you."

Ianto ducked his head at Jack's compliment.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong or too much too soon. I know I got a little carried away. It's just that I've never felt like this before… I've always been a 'no promises' kinda guy, never in one place long enough for anything but fun. And I loved that life. But then I met you and something just opened up in me… and I wanna grab it with both hands and not let it slip away from me. But that doesn't mean I want to trap you or tie you down… uh, well, unless… you know… if you'd like that," Jack grinned.

"We'll talk about that later."

Jack gave Ianto the same smug-bastard look that he'd given his would-be executioners when they'd asked for his number. "Is that a promise?"

"Maybe _much_ later," Ianto said uncertainly. "Jack… I think I need some time. I've got a lot I need to sort out in my head just now and I need a bit of space to do it in, on my own."

Jack sighed but nodded. "I understand that," he said, reaching for Ianto's hand. "What kind of time?"

Ianto shrugged. "Not sure I can say accurately. Maybe we could get together in a month's time?"

"Ok," Jack said, mainly because there wasn't anything else he _could_ say.

"So… why don't you go on and enjoy… uh, spring on… Trafamaldor… or wherever Rose and the Doctor are off to next."

"Tralfamadore, but close. Yeah, guess I will. I'm really gonna miss you though, Jones Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled. "I know. But maybe it'll be a better start than a half-closeted one-nighter, eh?"

Jack ran a hand down Ianto's arm. "You were more than that from the minute I laid eyes on you. I was expecting somebody's gran to be behind the desk in that tourist office – and thoroughly scandalized when I asked where a guy could get a stiff drink and an even stiffer shag."

"Guess you found both," Ianto snickered.

"Sure did." Jack took a deep breath and stood up. "One month from today, Mr. Jones?"

"Right here," Ianto said, standing as well.

"3:50?"

Ianto smirked. "3:55, Captain."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "3:55, then." Jack brushed imaginary dust from Ianto's shoulders before clasping them and pulling Ianto close for an unusually (for Jack) chaste kiss.

Ianto responded by cupping Jack's neck and deepening their kiss considerably before pulling back with a wink. "See you then," Ianto said, jogging down the steps with a wave.

Jack watched him go before walking back to the TARDIS. He completely understood why Ianto needed some time, but he was terrified that the intervening month would change things for him. Jack was far too used to good things not lasting long in his life and it didn't bear contemplating all that could transpire to reorder everything he knew… yet again.

Jack kept his worries to himself, though, and set about doing his part to get the TARDIS off again to distant worlds.

"So… how'd it go?" Rose asked casually.

"Fine," Jack said. "We have a date next month. In one month exactly, actually. Probably ought to put that on the calendar. Easy to lose track of time in here, funny how that works."

"Yep," Rose said, giving him a smile. "Can you keep an eye on this thingy for a minute? I needa check something with the Doctor."

"Yeah," Jack said.

Rose cornered the Doctor down a corridor. "Doctor, he's making a Dalek look sunny. There's gotta be something we can do."

"Can't interfere in relationships, Rose. That's one dimension I can't do anything about."

"He's gonna be absolutely miserable for a solid month. It's like he's been sentenced."

"That's just a part of it," the Doctor shrugged.

"Wish we could…." Rose suddenly lit up. "Of course we can! _Hello_! We're _in_ a time machine!"

"Rose…."

"One month, come on. It's too easy. Ianto gets the time he needs to sort things, and Jack doesn't have to sit around pining. Just don't you _dare_ make him late, you got that?"

The Doctor sighed, heading up to the console and setting the controls to go ahead, one month exactly. "Really got to do something about those security protocols."

"Isn't Trafamaldore usually a little longer trip than that?" Jack asked.

"Check the date, Jack," the Doctor said.

"October…? Doc, what's with…."

"What time was your date?" Rose asked.

"3:55," Jack replied. "Shit… that's in, like, 10 minutes!"

"Yeah. Might want to smarten up," Rose said. "He seems to like style," she grinned.

"Huh?"

"Take a look outside," she said, giving him a shove. "I swear, doesn't matter what century or planet… men are absolutely impossible."

"But we haven't moved," Jack said, looking out over the Plass. "We just… jumped a month forward!" Jack laughed suddenly. "I gotta go freshen up," he said, running down to his room onboard the TARDIS.

Eleven minutes later, Jack came running back up through the control room. "Look ok?" he called out, pulling his coat on. "Never mind, stupid question, right?"

"Good luck," Rose said, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, Rose. I'm not gonna forget it – any of it."

"Course you're not. Now get outta here."

Jack reached to shake the Doctor's hand. "Pretty sure I can't thank you enough either."

"Don't try. Are you showing up to a date without flowers?"

Jack shrugged. "I was in a little bit of a hurry."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And I hoped you were bigger on the inside. Try these," he said, pulling a bunch of silver daisy from behind his back.

Jack smiled. "Hey, look… stop by whenever you're here for some Rift fuel, ok? Or in London, not a far jump."

"We will," Rose said. "Now get going, you're late!"

"Yeah, and he's deadly accurate about time. Go figure. Bye!" Jack said, running out and across the Plass to where Ianto stood on the steps.

Jack jogged up to him, smiling hopefully and holding out the bunch of Argentonian blooms. "Hi there, Tiger."

"You're late," Ianto said sternly.

"I know, sorry. I was getting ready," Jack said, stopping short.

"Well. Don't make it a habit, yeah?"

"I promise," Jack said seriously.

"Love the coat, by the way."

Jack's grin could have lit up all of Cardiff for a week. "I kinda figured you would," he said, offering his arm.

The End.


End file.
